Hetalia the every day lives of the country's
by Knight-kun
Summary: What if you can see the lives of the young country's while they try to survive school life? Read and see for yourself.


I do not own

Hetalia

(Note: All the countrys are living in modern times and all teenagers.)

''neko'' - speaking

'neko' – thoughts/thinking

Neko - narration

* * *

As the sun was up, a young man by the name of Feliciano was getting ready for the day.

~~~~ Feliciano's P.O.V. ~~~~

''Veeee~'' yawned Feliciano, as he got up to get dressed. 'Veee~ I wonder what I should do today?' thought Feliciano as he walked to his kitchen to make breakfast. 'maybe I can go to Ludwig's house, or Kiku's.' thought Feliciano.

''oh well! I'll think about it later, but for now, it's time for pasta!'' exclaimed Feliciano. ''OI! SHUT UP STUPID LITTLE BROTHER!'' exclaimed Feliciano's big brother, Lovino. ''Veeee~ Sorry brother, I was just thinking on what to do today.''

Explained Feliciano. ''What are you talking about? We have school today.'' Said

Lovino, as he walked back to his room.

''Veeee~ I forgot.'' Said Feliciano, ''Che. Whatever, just hurry up or we're gonna be late for school.'' Said Lovino. ''Yes sir!'' replied Feliciano.

~Ring. Ring. Ring.~

''ANSWER THE FREAKIN' PHONE!'' Exclaimed Lovino, ''Hello?'' said Feliciano into the phone. ''Feli? Is that you?'' asked Antonio, an old friend of the Vargas brothers. ''Veeee~ good morning Antonio!'' greeted Feliciano, ''Good moring to you too Feli. Can you get Lovi on the phone please?'' asked Antonio. ''Veee~ okay, wait please!'' replied Feliciano, ''Nii-chan! Someone is on the phone for you!'' exclaimed Feliciano. ''is that basturd Francis again?'' asked Lovino,

''No! it's Antonio!'' replied Feliciano. ''E-eh? NO! tell him I'm busy.'' Said Lovino,

''But Nii-chan-'' said Feliciano. ''What!'' Asked Lovino, ''he an hear you through the phone.'' Explained Feliciano.

~Silence~

~~~~Normal P.O.V.~~~~

''DAMN IT!'' exclaimed Lovino, as he stomped over to Feliciano and grabbed the phone from him. ''WHAT?'' Lovino yelled into the phone, and as Lovino did that, Feliciano went to get ready to go to school

~ At hetalia gakuen ~

'Veeee~ Ah! There's Ludwig and Kiku!' thought Feliciano, ''LUDWIG! KIKU! OHAYO!'' exclaimed Feliciano as he waved at his friends. ''Ohayo, Feliciano-kun.'' Greeted Kiku, ''Ohayo Feli'' greeted Ludwig. ''Veeee~ ohayo Ludwig, Kiku.'' Said Feliciano, ''let's get going before the bell rings, ne?'' suggested Kiku.

''I agree with Kiku,'' said Ludwig, ''Let's get going Feli'' continued Ludwig.

Later in the day, the trio met up with their other friends.

~ In class ~

''Ah! Alfred! Ohayo!'' greeted Feliciano, ''YO! Feli!'' greeted bak Alfred, a young 17 year old addicted to hamburgers. ''Ohayo Alfred-san.'' Greeted Kiku, ''Yo! Kiku!'' greeted Alfred. ''Hello Alfred.'' Greeted Ludwig, ''Yo! Ludwig'' greeted Alfred. ''Hey, have you guys seen Artie? I need to ask him something.'' Asked Alfred, ''No, I don't think so'' said Ludwig. ''I don't think he's even here yet.'' Said Kiku, ''Oh. Okay! Thanks anyways!'' said Alfred. 'Artie' or Arthur is one of their close friends from Britain, he's considered kinda dangerous from one of his hobbies. Which is 'Black magic' which he does with Ivan Braginski and Lukas.

''Ah. Ohayo Kiku,Feli,Ludwig.'' Greeted Arthur, ''Ohayo Arthur-san.'' Greeted Kiku. ''Ohayo Arthur.'' Greeted Feliciano, ''Ohayo Arthur'' greeted Ludwig.

''OI! You left me out on purpose didn't you?'' exclaimed Alfred, ''SHUT UP! I DIDN'T EVEN SEE YOU THERE!'' yelled back Arthur. ''WHAT WAS THAT! I WAS HERE FIRST! HOW CAN YOU NOT SEE ME!'' exclaimed Alfred, ''I COULDN'T SEE YOU BECAUSE YOU WEREN FREAKIN' SITTING!'' yelled back Arthur. This went on until the bell rung, which is when the teacher came In and yelled at them to sit down and be quiet.

~ Lunch time ~

''what are you going to have today, Feli-kun?'' asked Kiku, ''PAASSSTAA!'' replied Feliciano. Everyone in the room sweatdropped when they heard that. '' Doesn't it get boring eating pasta everyday?'' asked Arthur, ''Nope!'' Replied Feliciano. Again, everyone sweatdropped when they heard that, even Alfred the boy that eats hamburgers everyday fro every meal.

~ At the Cafeteria ~

''KIKU! I HAVE YOUR LUNCH!'' exclaimed Yao, Kiku's older brother. He was sitting with Ivan, Francis, Kaoru, Lovino, Antonio, Mathew, and Heracles. ''Thank you, Yao.'' Said Kiku, ''Mou, why don't you call me 'Yao-nii', like you used too?'' asked Yao while pouting at his younger brother. ''Gege, Kiku-nii is almost the same age as you. He shouldn't be saying that.'' Explained Kaoru, Kiku and Yao's younger brother. ''Then why do you say it?'' asked Yao, ''So you don't complain about us growing up so fast.'' Explained Kaoru. 'Us' is the two other siblings of Kiku, Yao, and Kaoru.

''MATT! Where were you this morning?'' asked Alfed, Matthew is Alfred's brother even though they don't have the same last name, they are brothers. ''I was with Gilbert this morning.'' Replied Matthew, ''WHAT! WHY?'' panicked Alfred. ''N-no reason'' replied Matthew quietly, scared when his brother is like this. After a while of the two brothers squabbling at each other, not really, they settled down to eat lunch. ''Arthur, what are you doing afterschool?'' asked Francis, ''Why do you care, you bloody frog!'' replied Arthur. ''Nothing, just wondering.'' Said Francis with a playful smirk on his face.

This happened everyday, Alfred and Arthur fighting everyday, Arthur and Francis fighting everyday, and going to class everyday. That's the everyday life for Feliciano.

* * *

this took me around 3 hours because it was hard to think of things. Anyways, hope you guys like this story.

Plz review!


End file.
